1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood flow measuring apparatus of the type having a measuring electrode and a counter electrode intended to be brought into contact with the blood of a patient, and a measuring unit adapted to measure the voltage or current between the electrodes to determine therefrom the flow of blood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist several methods of measuring the flow of body fluids. The flow can be measured by Doppler sound probes, dilution methods where the flow is determined from probe temperature changes, cf. e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,847.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,342 a method and a device are proposed for determining the flow of an electrolytic fluid from the measured voltage or current between two stationary electrodes immersed in the electrolytic fluid. No specific design of the measuring electrodes is shown in this document, but only schematically shown electrodes are positioned in the fluid path.